My Fnaf World
by Carrie-J-RP
Summary: This is based off of a very funny RP my friend and I do.


Chapter 1; New Feelings, Pain?

Darkheart's point of view

It was night, the others were doing their nightly game. The Nightguard no longer fears us, he knows us, and they don't seek revenge anymore. That is a good thing. Though they don't do it for revenge, they still, "play" with the guards, really the workers all get the treatment. That is why they adore me, you see, I am not like the others. I play their game, but I do more mind tricks, then body tricks, and really I think I am more comfortable with adults than they are. They were younger than I was when they were, "Stuffed" whitst I was 11, they were between 7 and 9. Big difference, I know, but, we can turn into humans, and while i am Eleven and a half, the others are older, Foxy and Bonnie, are my age though. Funny thing about us though, we are vampires, Foxy and Bonnie gave us that gift. Good thing the teeth are retractable! Well, enough of my words let's get to it!

"Freddy, why do you always do the same routine? Every night, why? Does it not get boring?" I as the robotic foul, to think, I actually liked him, hupffh, Spots can HAVE him. He just looks back at me the same way he does every night, beady eyed. Like to him, the game, is not a game! He continues walking, and I leap down, I am lighter than the foul, but we are the same hight, heh, me and talking, right? "Springtrap!" I say as I approach him, I ring my voice out like honey, my cute tiger ears falling submissivly, "Yes, hun?" He asked, "My corner is cold and dark, and leaves me without a soul to speak with, will you yahbble with me?" I respond in a question. He chuckled at my attempt to say a poem."Sure, what about?" Springtrap responds, "Oh anything, you could even vent on how much of a burden Purple guy is!" I say, and he smiled "Atleast now we both know how it feels!" I say.

(Story, Springtrap got into something I had planed to use on Golden Freddy, but it changes almost everything, with some one you are star crossed with, and so if you have two souls or something, your partner would deal with the one not incontrol at that point. So I got his

looks and Purple guy for a whole day while, we'll you understand.)

"Sure!" He says sweetly, his white, lifeless eyes glowing with affection. I reached up, and kissed him. He chuckled forgetting what they were going to do, "Hey, wanna give Golden Freddy a scare?" He asked. "YES, YES." I said smiled, "Let's chip him!" Springtrap said, "What kind?" Springtrap chuckled. "Just show me how to do it!" "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" I said, leaping up, and running to my blizzard corner. I go into the back part where I always had curtains hanging. "Welcome to my lab, not those kinds!" I say.

Golden Freddy's Point of View

I heard clanging, and turned off my music, "Ugghhh, Brother is that you?" I ask growling, when my whole world goes dark, we'll, darker than normal. Pitch. Ya know, I sit behind the stage all day and night, listening to music, paying the bills, that thing.

When I awoke, I felt different, then I find out I am laying on someone shorter than me, by three feet, actually two and a half. Also she is shorter than Springtrap, but taller than Freddy, yes, Darkheart. Man you guys are slow! Such a strain. When I look down, I am kneading her, I blush, but can't control myself. I hear laughing, I turn my head to see Springtrap flipping a wrench, "What do you do to me!" I say getting my paws off her, snarling, claws coming out, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VOICE!?" I scream.

He laughed so hard, the wrench fell. Once he finally stopped, he was coughing on the floor, for in his frenzy he had turned human, and the bandages on his legs wrapped his legs together. I started laughing, "Watch it, twinkle feet." I said, smiling, until Freddy came in.

Freddy Fazbear's point of view

I was humming into my microphone, in my human form. But, I heard laughing, and got up, dropping the mic, and walking to behind the stage, Bonnie, Chica, and I preform on. "What do we have here?" I ask when I see my older brother, who is laughing like a girl, and acting like a cat, sitting on the couch, behind him, is Darkheart, and finally Springtrap on the floor, wrapped with his bandages.

"What did I walk in on?" I ask looking at the whole group, then the clock chimed, and there was a heavy pounding as everyone returned to their places.

Mike Schmidt's point of view

Finally, my week is done I am so sick of this job, but with the new upgrade on all the animatronics this dump gets more money. I start heading out, and wait outside for the manager to come. He comes, and hands me five hundred dollars. I nod thankfully, and walk to my silver Corvette. (I saved up big time.) I got in, and drove out, thinking about how strange it is some of the animatronics have been acting lately, Springtrap and Darkheart expecially. They seem very affectionate towards each other, not only that but they, and the chickens seem... realer, with real fur and feathers, better not think about it too much, time to sleep anyway, besides, I am home.

Bonnie's point of view

I watched as the manager walked up, "We have a couple new battery's for you guys, today your off" he said, and Freddy looked sad, he I think enjoys entertaining more than Chica and I. "Chica, you too, considering we will get more questions if you were just greeting kids." "Okay, Mr. Fazbear." We walk off the stage, Freddy and I are escorted to where most don't even know about, and we could hear the toy animatronics murmuring among themselves. Soon everything went dark.

Percy's point of view

I am heading to Freddy's, I need to find what happened to my sister, and fast, Annabeth is coming as well, that I am glad about. We start heading out, and she smiles at me, and I blushed, my sea green eyes shone. We took the fast bus, and got to Virginia and we ran to the pizzeria. I opened the doors, and Annabeth and I ran through. "Welcome to Freddy's please enjoy your stay, and the show!" Fredbear said. We looked at each other, and walked forward, we saw Spring Bonnie doing magic tricks the toy animatronics were singing, and walking around.

The main ones weren't on stage, strange. That is when we heard a familiar voice but more like a robot. "What skunk faced, broken jawed, ferret, smelly Puppet faced molded furred, black lip tar eyed grizzly bear, get away from me, your no better than murderer!" Annabeth looked at me, we both know that fast paced insult shipping mentality, then a screech, like a bear screaming. We ran, and saw Freddy Fazbear, and a tigeress animatronic, "HALT!" Annabeth yelled, and the two animals looked at her, the tigeress's eyes were as big as saucers, "Annabeth..." she murmured, and walked to us, tears filled her eyes, and I saw a shadowy figure of my sister, but changed behind it.(Carrie and I can see each other's soul) the figure dissipated, and the tiger ran at me knocking me over, "Springtrap! Come here, come meet my brother and his 'girlfriend!'!" She yelled, and a ripped up bunny ran over. "Percy, Springtrap, Springtrap Percy, and this... is Annabeth!" She said looking at him, then he gaze changed, "Springtrap come with me, they need to see our other form.

She ran off, and "Springtrap" followed. She ran into her hut, and came out to hand Springtrap a surumn and nodded to the shadows. He ran to them, and drank it down. She retreated to her hut, and there was a banging. A girl like the soul I saw, just with a broken heart gem on her chest walked out. A 15 year old boy with long unkempt hair and bandages everywhere walked out. He had white eyes with grey irises, he also had a ripped up yellow work suit, and a gem much like the one my sister possessed.

Springtrap held out his hand and she took it gratefully, her icy blue eyes flashed. They did a wonderful dance, then he tilted her bridal style, and there was a bright light.


End file.
